


Against All Odds

by Raven_River



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Fromia, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Polysexual Character, Yes the title came from a Phil Collins song, non binary character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_River/pseuds/Raven_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob knows he loves Frank but it seems Frank isn't so sure of how he feels, y'know the whole I-was-dating-Bob-but-now-I'm-married-to-Jamia thing kind of indicates that something is up. </p><p>Alternatively, Bob loves Frank and hates Jamia.....or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Third Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134155) by [7iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris). 



> I'm confused and I ship Fromia. There are multiple plot holes in this the size of oceans that I fixed due to sheer will and the aid of my imagination and my grandmother.  
> I love reading Frank/Bob/Jamia fics but there are only nine on here, so here's the tenth one! Write the story you'd like to read and all that jazz. Enjoy!

He pressed a soft kiss on my mouth before getting up off the bed; it dipped slightly as he stood up and then settled back into position. I smiled sleepily and my nostrils were filled with the vanilla scent of her shampoo a split second before her head rested under my chin. I slowly registered the sound of the baby snuffling unhappily in her cot and I groaned as I opened my eyes, bringing myself back to reality. My girlfriend raised her tired eyes up to mine and I gently squeezed her waist before getting up to see to Lottie. Just as I picked her up an indignant mewl came from the adjacent cot. I raised one eyebrow at my girlfriend.  
“All yours, J.”  
She blew me a raspberry and rolled over. I plopped Lottie in beside her and bent to pick up Damon. He quietened immediately and I kissed his soft cheek. God I was lucky.  
  
  
**Two years earlier**  
  
  
Gerard raised one arm in the air triumphantly; “We are My Chemical Fucking Romance!”  
The noise from the crowd swelled and I’m pretty sure Gerard’s grin just grew even bigger, if that’s even possible. I gave a contented smile but jiggled my leg nervously. I hate the next part – cameras and people everywhere. Luckily no one ever cares about the drummer – not unless they’re Ringo Starr or Phil Collins or someone. They’re amazing and a gift to humanity, but I’m just Bob; I’m the last resort. People crowd around us for pictures and autographs, with Gerard mainly, then Frank, and then Ray or Mikey. No one goes for me first, they only come to me because the others are busy.  
There I was, wallowing in my own misery when, for the first time ever, someone chose me first. She was about twenty maybe? with black hair and a blue streak on one side. She put out one hand.  
“Danni Armstrong, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
I reached out and grasped her hand; she had a firm grip and calloused fingers. When I let go she pulled out a pair of drumsticks from her coat pocket.  
“Would you mind signing my ‘sticks?” she asked hopefully.  
I don’t tend to carry a pen because hardly ever wanted me to sign anything so I leant forward and tapped Gerard’s shoulder, “Got a pen, Gee?”  
Gerard waved his hands about apologetically to the fan before turning to me and digging in his too tight jean pockets and flourishing a bright pink permanent marker.  
“Sorry man, it’s all I’ve got,” he shrugged, handing it over.  
I just stood there staring at the offending object. Pink. Gerard just _had_ to only have pink, and not a normal pink either, bright you-can’t-miss-me pink. Danni tried to muffle her snort of laughter under her hand. I looked at her and sighed.  
“Pink okay?”  
“I suppose so,” she grinned.  
“Um, so where are you from?” I asked, desperately trying to stretch out the conversation.  
“Ireland,” she answered with a smile, “Can’t you tell from my accent?”  
“Well, um,” I blustered, trying not to blurt out that I thought she was English in case it offended her.  
She laughed, “I’m only joking! I don’t sound Irish, do I?”  
“Bob! C’mon!”  
I wasn’t quite sure what to make of Danni’s humour so I was very relieved to be offered an escape plan. “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go. It was nice to meet you, Danni.”  
Danni gave me a sad smile, “You inspired me to start learning the drums you know. Never give up, Bob”, and with that she was gone.  
That was kinda weird, why was she telling _me_ not to give up? Wasn’t that my line as part of a world famous band?  
“Bob! I’m not kidding; come _on_!”  
I shook my head and sighed once again before going after Mikey.


	2. Chapter 2

The band were already in the bus by the time I reached them. Gerard slapped me on the back, hard.  
“I thought you were pulling a Ray,” he grinned.  
“Oi! I heard that!” called Ray indignantly. I just shrugged and sat down.  
Frank came in and plopped himself onto my lap, “Tell Uncle Frankie what the matter is.”  
I snorted “Uncle Frankie? I’m older than you!”  
He stroked my cheek, “Shh, shh….” I rolled my eyes – Frank, honestly! My heart gave a painful lurch as my mind was filled with images. I shoved Frank off my lap and went into my bunk, tugging the curtain firmly shut and I heard a faint “Leave him be,” before letting out a shuddering breath and allowed myself to remember: Frank on my drum kit, blowing me a kiss. Frank curled up asleep under my arm. Frank clinging to my hand, tugging me somewhere, squeezing excitedly. Then the more painful: Frank wrapping his arms around Jamia’s waist and resting his head on her shoulder and pulling a face at her camera. Frank kissing her softly when he thought no one was watching. Frank’s face lighting up as he talked about Jamia and her crazy dogs. Frank telling us that he’s getting married, Jamia’s smiling face next to his, her hand held tightly in his. Frank saying “I do” with the biggest smile I’ve ever seen on his face. Frank declaring that Jamia is the love of his life while he’s sprawled out on the couch watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre with his head in my lap, and me holding back my tears so he won’t know.  
  
The next thing I know there’s a head under my chin and a warm sleepy body pressed next to mine. My pillow is slightly damp and snotty from last night but my face has dried. I roll over so I’m on my back, and stare at the top of my bunk. Frank wriggled and turned over, putting his arm over my stomach. Frank rested his head on my chest and sighed deeply, still fast asleep. I don’t let my mind wander as to why Frank is in my bed, and force myself to go back to sleep.  
  
When I woke up in the morning, Frank was gone and I couldn’t decide if I was happy about that or not. _It’s a good thing_ , I kept telling myself, but the blissful feeling I’d felt with Frank begged to differ.  
Even though I was preoccupied with Frank-thoughts, my mind kept coming back to Danni. I’m not sure why but maybe it’s because she believes in me. _I_ inspired her to learn the drums. _Me_ , Bob Bryar. Perhaps I’m not as useless as I thought; I’m not the most important member of MCR, but maybe I’m _enough_.  
I was so preoccupied in fact that completely forgot we were filming a music video for Famous Last Words. It was only when I was treated to an overexcited Frankie knocking on my door at 6am that I remembered. I rubbed my bleary eyes and stepped back to prevent Frank from standing on my bare feet as he – there’s no other word for it – bounced into my hotel room.  
“C’mon, Bobby! We’ve got to go!”  
I groaned and went into the bathroom to get dressed. I was just pulling on my shirt when Frank burst through the door.  
“Why didn’t you tell me Esme dumped you?” demanded Frank indignantly.  
I hurriedly yanked my shirt down and shrugged, “Didn’t seem important.”  
Frank looked like he desperately wanted to say something but managed to contain himself in time. He got antsy then though, and started tugging at me.  
“Bob,” he moaned, ”Come _on_!”  
I decided to just leave and get some coffee from the Ways - you can always guarantee that they will be in possession of some form of caffeine. I grabbed my keys, shoved my feet into my sneakers and let Frank drag me out. The door slammed shut and Frank pulled at my arm impatiently.  
  
It was exactly 6:43 when we pulled into Downey Studios. Samuel Bayer informed us that we were going to wait until it was dark to begin filming and we were going to use the hours of daylight to prepare the set, decide the best positions for each of us, test the pyrotechnics etcetera, but we were just waiting for the others to arrive at eight or so.  
I waited until Sam had left before turning to Frank, “Are you fucking telling me that I could have had another hour and a half of sleep? Fucker.”  
Frank stuck his tongue out at me then suddenly spun around and back to face me.  
“Ooh, he’s cute!”  
“Who?” I asked, instantly regretting it.  
Frank inched forward, “The guy with the camera and tripod,” he hissed. “Blue shirt.”  
“You’re married, Frank,” I chastised him.  
Frank shrugged, “You can’t blame a guy for looking.” “Although,” he added thoughtfully, “I’d probably fuck him too.” I think I looked slightly disgusted by that and Frank laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

The others arrived in dribs and drabs from 8:30 onwards and by then I was almost ready to murder Frank. He wouldn’t stop leaping around; he had way too much energy for this time of the morning and I hadn’t enough caffeine to deal with his shit this early.

Gerard and Mikey came in separately, both clutching cups of coffee and with an identical expression of disdain at the early start on their faces. Ray and Christa strolled in, hand-in-hand at quarter to nine.

First the crew tested the camera and how far they could get in shot so we could get an idea of how far apart we should be. We played with different positions and different ideas so the time flew. Pretty soon it was dark and we were ready to start filming.

It took a couple of hours until we started filming what I could tell was going to be the final take. Each take the fire inched closer and closer to my legs but I could sense that this was it so I just gritted my teeth and held out. I could feel the flames licking me calves but I played on, blisters and all. When the camera man (camera and tripod, blue shirt) shouted “That’s a wrap!” I leapt sideways and rolled on the sand, extinguishing the flames. Gerard limped off, leaning on Frank.

“D’ya need some help?” someone called.

“Nah, I’m good,” Gerard assured them.

“What happened? Does it feel broken?”

“There was a pop,” he explained, “I think Frank jumped on me.”

The joyous cries from everyone else petered out as they realised I wasn’t with then either. Frank was the first to reach me.

“Are you okay, Bob? What is-” he suddenly stopped and if it was a cartoon his face would have gone green. “God, Bob, why didn’t you say anything?”

I struggled upright, my leg wobbling madly, “I’m fine, Frank, don’t worry.”

“Bob, your leg – “

“Are you alright?”

“Do we need a medic on Bob? Check Bob!”

Varies voices reached me though they sounded kind of far away. “I’m fine,” I insisted through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the pain flaring in my legs. Despite my protests three medics surrounded me and an ambulance was called. I was rushed to hospital and fussed over. Lots of medical terms were thrown around but I eventually understood that I had second and third degree burns on both my calves and blisters on my hands from repeated playing.

Some more discussions took place and I think Frank was there but I was floating in and out of consciousness so I’m not sure.

 

When I woke up, Jamia was there too.

“He’s awake!” she cried, turning to Frank momentarily and then flashing me a kind smile.

“How d’ya feel, Bob?” Frank asked, leaning over the other side of my hospital bed to peer at me.

“Give him space,” Jamia laughed lightly. Frank turned to hide the look of worry on his face, but a split second too late. I couldn’t _quite_ quench the feeling of happiness when I realised that Frank was worried about _me_. Once I’d finished mooning over that I remembered that Frank ad asked me a question.

“Like someone stuck my legs in the oven,” I groaned, “and then ran over them.”

Frank gave me a sympathetic look and gently squeezed my hand. Jamia took my other one and raised her eyebrows hopefully when I _looked_ at her. I didn’t have the energy nor the heart to argue so I just sighed and shut my eyes again. I opened them momentarily to see Frankie shoot Jamia a concerned glance and a nurse promptly came bustling back in as if she’d seen it too.

“Out! Out!” she cried, hustling Frank and Jamia through the door. “Visitors aren’t allowed now!”

The nurse rushed off again and my room was silent for a few moments until I heard an unmistakable attempt at whispering outside my room. The door creaked open and Gerard came in, herding Mikey and Ray in after him, Christa and Angel following close behind.

 _The nurse would have a fit if she saw them all in here_ I thought wryly.

A nervous chatter started up but Gerard silenced them with a loud “Ssshhh!” Mikey offered me a small smile, which is practically a miracle. Ray’s hair had exploded all over the place and he looked really worried. Christa rested her hand briefly on his elbow before coming over to me – beating Angel to the bed – to give me an awkward hug that I half-heartedly tried to return. Angel squeezed me tightly and pressed vis lips to me forehead before pulling back.

“I was so worried wen Gee called me,” ve said earnestly, “Is it anything serious?”

“Second and third degree burns on my calves,” I told ver. Ve pulled a face and Christa gasped. Mikey’s face kind of, got more emotionless and Ray looked more worried, if that was at all possible.

We’d struck up a conversation by the time the door flung open and we promptly shut up, looking quickly, but it was only Frank, who crowed, “I’m back bitches!” before Jamia thumped him.

“Keep your voice down!” she hissed, and rolled her eyes at us as if to say “I married an idiot, Jesus,” and I felt myself arming to her.

“Angel!” she suddenly cried, “I haven’t seen you in ages!” and threw herself at ver. Ve caught Jamia with a laugh and twirled her around gleefully. When Jamia set her feet on the ground I really noticed the height difference. Jamia was a bit shorted then Frank so say, 5’2, and Angel was well over six foot, especially in vis high heels – bright pink, just like Gerard’s pen. Maybe Gee’s pen was actually Angel’s? All things considered, it could just as easily be Gerard’s.

 


	4. Chapter Four

Another nurse came in at eight the next morning and looked very surprised at the cluster of people in my room. Gerard and Mikey were propping each other up in the corner; Ray had his arm wrapped around Christa on the two chairs for visitors; Frank and Jamia sprawled out on the floor and Angel had wedged verself under my arm, vis heels abandoned in a heap on the floor. The nurse – Alex, her nametag read – took in the whole scene before raising her eyes to mine. I just shrugged.   
Alex came over to me and whispered, “I’m not sure how they all got in here as Sister Veronica is usually very strict about visiting hours, but I don’t mind as long as you’ll let me take your pulse.” I reached out my wrist obligingly, grateful that everyone hadn’t been kicked out. Sister Alex fussed over me a bit and checked my legs, narrowly avoiding disturbing Angel. Ve snuggled vis nose into my neck and curled vis arm over my chest protectively. Sister Alex laughed at that.  
“Jealous girlfriend?” she asked.  
I shook my head, “Vis is Gerard’s” – I pointed to the dark head in the corner – “enbyfriend.” Sister Alex nodded as if she understood.  
“So Bob, have you got anyone?”  
“Yeah,” I said softly, “these guys.”   
I could be wrong but I think Sister Alex gave me a sad look before leaving my room.

It wasn’t long until people started awakening; first Jamia who flashed me a grin before tickling Frank awake. He promptly started squealing and woke everyone else up – except for the Way brothers, that jus stirred and rolled over, which meant they ended up on the floor in a heap and quite awake. Angel yawned and stretched, narrowly avoiding punching me in the face. Ve got up then and wandered off in search of the toilet, stealing my shoes as ve went past. I didn’t say anything; it wasn’t like I needed them any time in the foreseeable future.  
While ve was out another nurse came in and shooed everyone else out, declaring that I needed to “rest! Lots of rest!” and “No visitors!”  
My room seemed very quiet after that and I quickly became bored. Nothing was even happening outside, my window except for the odd pigeon. I soon began missing my kit and started tapping things out on my thighs.  
Sister Alex came in after a couple of hours and announced that I needed a wash. I was transferred to a wheelchair – Sister Alex took no heed of my objections that I could walk – and trundled me off to the bathroom. I stripped down to my underpants and Sister Alex put a big plastic bag thing on each of my legs to cover up the burns. She then settled me on a stool in the shower and left me to it. That shower felt like heaven; I’d been sweating like a pig while playing and I hadn’t had a proper wash since. I felt like a different man when I finished. Sister Alex must have heard the shower turn off because she came in immediately and I hastily covered my crotch with my hands; I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Sister Alex didn’t pay a blind bit of notice tough and just heaved me up. I hobbled off to the wheelchair and then my feet were placed in a basin. Sister Alex cleaned my legs gently but it still stung like a motherfucker. I clenched my teeth and gripped the arms of the chair for dear life.

It was lunch time by the time I arrived back at my room but I could barely eat a bite it was so dry. Visiting hours came soon after which gave me a bit of entertainment. My visitors weren’t allowed back as they’d disgraced themselves earlier, but seeing everyone else’s visitors pass my door occupied me for a while.  
It wasn’t too long though until I was bored out of my skull (again). Near the end of visiting hours Kat came in. I hadn’t expected her to even know that I was in hospital so it was a nice surprise. She came forward and looked like she was going to embrace me but then changed her mind.  
“Oh c’mere,” I said, holding out my arms. Kat tentatively stepped towards me but I pulled her in and gave her a crushing hug. Kat’s breath puffed against my cheek and she gave it a soft kiss before untangling herself and taking a step back. Kat offered me a small smile; an apology.  
“So how’ve you been, Bob?”  
“Oh you know; a cold, burned leg or two,” I shrugged, “the usual.” Kat rolled her eyes but shook her head at me fondly. “So how’ve you been, Kat?”  
She sat down on the chair by my bed and shuffled it around a bit, avoiding eye contact.   
“Alright I suppose. I’m staying with my friend for the moment. Her roommate moved in with her girlfriend so Emma was looking for someone to help pay the rent. It’s a bit of a squish but it’s a nice change.”  
I wracked my brains to try and picture Emma. “Was she the one who I met when we went ice-skating last year?”  
Kat nodded, “Tall, sandy hair and purple glasses?”  
“That’s the one. I think I remember her now.”  
There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before a nurse stuck her head around the door, “Just came to let you know that visiting hours are over so say your goodbyes now.”  
Kat stood up, “Well Id better be on my way then. I hope you recover soon.”  
“Thanks for visiting me. It means a lot.”   
Kat gave me one last smile before walking out the door and I was alone once again. I let out a sigh and it seemed too loud in the empty room. 


	5. Chapter Five

I’d just woken up when Frank and Jamia came to visit.  
“We come bearing good news!” smiled Jamia, reaching over to give me a warm hug.  
“Am I leaving this fucking place yet?” I grumbled.  
Frank nodded, “You are, but on conditions.”  
I narrowed my eyes, “What conditions?”  
“You have to come back every week until April for a check-up,” Jamia explained.  
“How the fuck am I supposed to do that? I live in fucking Chicago!”  
“That’s the good part!” burst out Jamia excitedly.  
“You get to stay with us!” Frank finished.  
I fell back against the pillows and groaned. A few months of living with the guy I have a crush on – and he love of his life. Fantastic. What could be better?  
“He’s delighted,” translated Frank. They had a whispered discussion before Sister Alex arrived with a wheelchair. I glared at her.  
“Are you ready to go, Bob?” she asked cheerily.  
“Not in that thing.” I stared accusingly at the wheelchair.  
Sister Alex kept smiling, “It’s this or another week in that bed; your choice.”  
“I’m fine,” I growled.  
Sister Alex and I went back and forth arguing about the wheelchair until finally I was sitting in the damn thing, half way to Frank and Jamia’s car, scowling for all I was worth.  
Not long after that I was tucked into Frank and Jamia’s spare bed with the ugliest dog in the world – Sweet Pea – curled up next to me. Jamia came in and sat cross-legged on my bed with a pack of cards after a while, their dogs trailing after her. We played as many card games as we could remember and then moved onto card tricks. By the time Frank returned Jamia was sprawled out across one of my legs and I was painting her nails the exact shade of pink that the pen Gee lent me had been. Jamia was going on about one of her co-workers who comes in late every day and kept taking credit for Jamia’s work.  
“She flirts with Big Mike every time he puts in an appearance so she’s his favourite. And do you know what?” Jamia sat up then and screwed around to face me, “She stole my tomatoes yesterday!”  
“Hmm,” I agreed, carefully moving the bottle of nail varnish out of harm’s way. We were so engrossed in each other that we didn’t notice Frank standing in the doorway watching us. It was only when he came in properly and sat down on my bed to kiss Jamia hello that I realised he was there. I felt a bit of the odd one out to tell the truth and had a sudden longing to see Kat again, everything be damned. Frank leant over then and gave me a bone-crushing hug.  
“Howya doin’, Bob?” he whispered into my ear.  
“Okay I guess,” I replied with a slight shrug, desperately trying to act like my heart wasn’t racing madly.  
“Great,” Frank directed the next part to Jamia. “I’ll cook tonight, okay?” and without waiting for a confirmation he ploughed on, “Chickpea curry alright?”  
Jamia lay back down again and held her hand back out for me to finish painting it. “Course; I love chickpeas. What about you, Bob?”  
“Yeah, sure, whatever. I don’t mind as long as it’s edible.” Frank gave us a bright grin and went off to the kitchen, whistling for the dogs as he did so.  
“Aahh,” Jamia sighed as she settled back down. “This is the life, eh? Lazing in bed while your husband cooks dinner and you have your very own nail-painter.” I grinned in agreement but carried on carefully finishing the second coat on Jamia’s nails. “So how are you doing, Bob? Frank said that you and Kat had broken up.” I just sat back and closed the bottle of nail varnish. “Got anybody special?” I gave a noncommittal grunt; Jamia kneeled up. “There is?” She clasped her hands together in excitement. “Who is it?”  
I blushed, “No one! Now watch your nails!”  
Jamia spread out her fingers and blew on them. “There. Happy?” She grinned mischievously and bounced on her heels. “Who is it?”  
“No one,” I insisted, “I don’t like anyone.”  
“Sure you do,” Jamia teased. “Go on; I’m not going to tell anyone!” I quickly realised that Jamia wasn’t going to give up so I decided to tell her part of the truth.  
“I’m asexual, Jamia. Everyone who’s been interested left me because I won’t have sex. Even if I did like someone, it’s no use they’ll leave me like everyone else did.” I shrugged. “I don’t really mind anyway, I’ve got great friends; who needs a relationship when they’ve got friends like mine? There’s enough relationship drama to last anyone a life time.”  
Jamia looked a bit uncomfortable; “Ah, Sorry, Bob, I didn’t know.”  
I gave her a half-smile,” It’s okay; I don’t broadcast my sexuality widely unlike some people I could mention.”  
Jamia laughed, “I get ya! I think the world and her dog know that Frank’s bi and Gerard’s poly.”  
“What about you?” The words were out before I thought about them.  
“Me? I’m pan,” Jamia smiled, “Boy, girl, both, neither; I don’t care. Gender – or sex – are irrelevant in liking someone. I fall for them not their gender. Now, tell me about this relationship drama.”  
I started talking, Jamia laughed in the right places and I don’t remember ever being so content.

After dinner Frank kissed Jamia softly on the forehead and they curled up together on the couch in the spare room (mine). My heart ached with the knowledge of how my they both love each other but it was only later when I was beginning to drift off to sleep that I realised the full extent of my situation. Not only was I more than a little in love with a married man, but I was also more than a little in love with his wife too. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and so sorry for the *really* long delay. However it's quite ironic that it was this week that I posted this chapter as it's Asexual Awareness Week, so I suppose it works out in the end. I would like to promise that the wait won't be as long next time although I'm afraid I can't because (a) I procrastinate way too much and (b) I always take forever to write stuff. Sorry about that.


End file.
